As Far As You Want
by brucenatfvr
Summary: The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create.

 **Summary:** The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War trying to find happiness in a world full of threats. Love is never easy when you are a superhero...

_

 ** _Nat's POV_**

 _"This is not real ... this is not happening"_

It's the only thing I could hear in my head, my mind was in a kind of lapse, I wasn't fully aware of what was happening around me. The only thing I was sure of was that we had lost the most important battles of our lives, but no, that wasn't the only thing, we had lost more than a simple war, we had lost people who had been part of our lives not only in a few months, but years. Personally I don't know if I would consider any of them as "friends" but as partners, I had lived with some of them and we had joined the same cause, the same struggle, I had seen some of them grow up as heroes and as people.

And now ... I didn't even know how to describe them ... They were not _dead_ , but They were not _alive_ either ... They had just _disappeared_

\- Apparently I'm surrounded by people who only know how to disappear

\- Sometimes even if it hurts, is necessary to do it

 _Oh great!_

Is it possible that just by seeing a person your brain stops working? If it is, I never thought to experience it, I mean, I'm an excellent Russian spy and a very strong woman, but here I am, in front of who 3 years ago was the only one able to make me plant the possibility of having a relationship and show feelings.

\- If you say it, I'll have to believe it, you have more experience in that than I do

\- Am I the bad guy now?

 _No, you're still that same charming man you were three years ag_ o

\- Oh come on, are you going to tell me now that you don't know what you did Banner?

\- One hour ago I was "Bruce"

\- It's different, we were in a battle, I was not going to expose that you're not exactly my favorite person right now

\- To not be one of your favorite people, you sounded very worried

\- I was, you're still a teammate

\- Nat, listen...

\- No! You listen! You can't appear after more than two years without knowing something about you. I didn't even know if you were alive! Don't pretend that I will be with open arms crying of happiness because that will not happen Banner

\- Believe me Natasha, I wasn't expecting that

\- Then what were you expecting?

\- I just wanted to talk to you, try to explain to you why I left as I did, although being honest, it wasn't even _me_ who did it

\- Believe me I remember that part

\- You're angry, I understand, I don't blame you for that

\- You would not have to

\- I know, what I'm trying to say is that...

\- Natasha? Where are you? - _So or more inopportune Rogers?_

-I'm here Steve

\- I need you to... Oh, I'm sorry, I interrupt something?

\- Don't worry Steve, I think I wasn't going to achieve much with Miss Romanoff anyway

 _Miss Romanoff? What's going on?_

\- Doctor Banner, it's good to have you back

\- Thanks

\- So, what do you want Steve?

\- I need all the team gathered, there are some decisions that we must make

\- _"The team"?_ What team Steve? Everybody is gone

\- Not everybod Nat, we stll have Okoye, Rhodey, Thor, that animal from space and... What about you Doctor Banner? Are you staying with us?

\- I don't think so Steve

\- What? Are you leaving? - _I had to use all my self-control to not say "again"_

-Yes, I'm going back to New York, I have to make sure Tony is okay

The tension that simple comment generated was impressive, and I could see that Steve had also felt it, since what happened in the accords talking about Tony was practically forbidden, the only times we had mentioned his name, or rather, Steve had done it, was when we warned Vision that at any time his escapades with Wanda should end.

\- Have you seen Tony?

\- Yes Steve, I did, I don't know exactly what happened, but I can assure you that Tony wasn't at all interested in contacting you even though this was serious

\- That's why you did it?

\- Yes, I had to call you because he wasn't going to do it

\- Wait, did you call Steve?

\- Yes

\- And why the hell I didn't know that Rogers?! You could tell me that he was back

Is that Rogers didn't think that was the right thing to do? I could have prepared mentally for that reunion, but no, nothing, the one that is supposed to be my "friend" wasn't to tell me that Bruce was back

\- Would that have made any difference Natasha?

\- I'm not talking with you Bruce

\- Oh, I see how things are, with the only one you're going to talk is Steve, isn't it?

\- Is there a problem?

\- No, none, for me you can do what you want and with whomever you want

\- What is that suppose to mean Doctor Banner?

\- You don't have to disguise Steve

\- I don't know what are you talking about, but...

\- Don't say anything Steve, apparently Bruce can see things that we don't

\- Natasha...

\- She's right Steve, the best thing is that I go, excuse me

And without more, he left the room, I was hopping to feel satisfaction for how things had been given, but no, I didn't feel any of that, on the contrary, I felt a deep sadness, the only thing I could think was

 _What the hell have you done, Natasha?_

_

 **(N / A): I want to thank each and every one of you who have taken a little time to read my first story, what do you think about it? THANKS WITH ALL MY HEART!**

 **And now, too, I thank those of you who have read this far.** **I hope you liked it ... although, the only way to know is through your comments.**

 **A kiss to all of you and see you until the next chapter**

 **Att. Agus**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create.

Summary: The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War trying to find happiness in a world full of threats. Love is never easy when you are a superhero...

_

 ** _Bruce's POV_**

" _Well done Banner ... as if you didn't know Natasha"_

How much can a person change in 3 years? And no, I don't say it physically speaking, although that's not why I'm going to avoid the fact that Nat is more beautiful than ever, or at least that's how it seems to me, I always consider myself a fan of her reddish hair, because with those green eyes so beautiful that she has, it gave her a very fine touch. But now, I think I've marveled at her blonde hair and that new outfit she now wears makes her figure reread even more. No doubt she is still the spectacular agent that made me meet again with love three years ago, a feeling that I already thought was lost for me.

I used to think that Natasha was a person, to say it somehow, _cold,_ but now, what seemed to me cold some years ago was nothing more than a mask to protect her feelings. Feelings that she shared with me and that, in her point of view, never mattered to me, but it's not so, for me the most important thing was always the well-being of Natasha, I know it may sound strange to say that after having disappeared as I did, but it's true.

And now, that I finally got to see her again, after spending two years locked in the form of my _great hulk_ _partner_ , she doesn't even have the minimum intention of listening to me. It seems as if we really have lost our window.

\- "I can see the smoke coming out of your head Doc"

\- "Damn Rhodey! You scared me"

\- "Sorry, it wasn't my intention, everything all right Doc?"

\- "Please call me Bruce, I think that after the joke and the shame that you made me go through with the king T'Challa, there may be trust between us"

\- "You have to admit it was fun, although I apologize for it"

\- "For you of course it was! But it's okay, not problem with that"

\- "So, are you going to tell me what worries you?"

\- "It's Tony, I don't know where he is, if he's back in New York or if he's still in that spaceship"

\- "I'm also worried, after knowing that some just vanished, I'm afraid to think that wherever Tony may be, the same thing happened to him"

\- "That's why I'm thinking of going back to New York, I need to know what happened to Tony, maybe he came back, if not, I'd also like to make sure that Pepper is okay"

\- "Oh God, that's true. Pepper is the only thing Tony has left, if he loses her, I don't know what would be of him"

\- "Anyway, I think I'll prepare everything for my return"

\- "Are not you going to wait a little longer?"

\- "Wait for what? I don't have nothing to do here Rhodey"

\- "Well, I thought maybe you would talk to Natasha"

\- "I did it, or I tried, but I think it takes me a long time to return. Which is unfair because it wasn't me who decided that"

\- "What you mean?"

\- "When I left I did it in the form of the hulk, I've spent two years being him, maybe it could be said that I've been Bruce for a day or two"

\- "Wow, wait, does Natasha know that"

\- "She didn't allow me to explain so, no, and I don't plan to tell her, it seems that she found in someone else what I couldn't give her"

\- "What are you talking about Bruce? I didn't know she was with someone"

\- "Yeah, but I don't wanna talk about that, I have to go with Thor, I wanna know if he's okay, he has become a great friend to me"

\- "Sure, see you later Bruce"

\- "Bye Rhodey"

 ** _Nat's POV_**

\- "You're the worst friend Rogers"

\- "What? Why? What did I do?"

\- "What did you do? Oh I don't know let me think...YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU HAD TALKED WITH BRUCE AND THAT HE WAS RETURNING, MORE IMPORTANT EVEN, THAT WE WERE GOING TO SEE HIM"

\- "Nat calm down, you don't have to scream, I'm here next to you, I can listen you"

\- "Fuck you Rogers"

\- "Lenguage!"

\- "Oh c'mon are you kidding me?"

\- "Seriously Nat, why are you so angry? Is not that what you wanted? To see him again?"

\- "He just came back for what was happening with Thanos, if that hadn't happened he wouldn't have come back"

\- "How do you know that? You didn't even let him explain to you what happened and you did make him believe that there is something between you and me, Nat"

\- "I didn't make him believe anything, he wanted to think that"

\- "But you didn't do anything to deny it, he now thinks that you're with me and you're dying inside to talk to him"

\- "Which side are you on, Steve?"

\- "This is not about taking someone's side Nat, it's about you having to talk to him and soon, before he leaves"

\- "I guess you're right, I'll go find him"

\- "You have twenty minutes, I'll see you with the team"

\- "Ok, bye Steve, and thanks"

-"Not thanks Nat, see you later"

Easy to say, go find Bruce and once I find him ... what do I tell him? I've never been good with words, nor am I used to giving explanations, but I think Steve is right, I have to give Bruce a chance to explain to me what went through his brilliant head to make such idiocy.

I was walking the halls of this great palace trying to find Bruce, when I thought I heard his voice from one of the doors, I knew he was talking to someone else but I couldn't distinguish its voice, so I decided to approach to hear what they said.

\- _"So you think that she could have vanished too?" -_ Oh, that's Thor voice

\- _"Probably, we have to find her Thor, I would not like something bad to happen to her, she is very special for me"_

Wait...who is very especial for Bruce?

\- _"I'll help you Banner, don't worry"_

What's going on? Who was Thor and Bruce talking about?

Have Bruce met someone in these years? What should I talk to him? The best thing is to leave things as they are.

I was giving the back to leave when a voice stopped me

\- "Natasha?"

 _Oh God..._

_

( **N/A): I hope you liked it.**

 **Thanks to all of you who read up to here. To all those who added me to your favorite lists, the alerts and of course, those who dedicated a minute of your time to tell me what you thought.**

 **Believe me that I take into count all your comments, there are some things that I can't change, but you can write to me what you would like to happen.**

 **Who do you think is the woman Bruce and Thor were talking about? And who do you think was the one who stopped Nat?**

 **A kiss to y'all and I wait for you in the next chapter.**

 **Att. Agus**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create.

Summary: The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War trying to find happiness in a world full of threats. Love is never easy when you are a superhero...

\--

 ** _Nat's POV_**

\- "Natasha?"

 _Oh God..._

\- "Hey Rhodey"

-"Hey, what are you doing here? I mean, here stop outside the door?"

\- "I was ... amm ... you know" - _Damn! What's up with you Natasha? Now you can't talk?_

-"Nat? You okay? You were what?"

\- "I was looking for someone"

\- "Oh, and that _someone_ is Bruce maybe?"

\- "Is it so obvious?"

\- "Is not that, I talked to him for a while and he told me that he had talked with you"

-"Did he say anything else?"

\- "Something about that now you are with someone, you know, in a relationship"

\- "WHAT?!"

\- "I reacted in the same way, but it's not something that interests me so, we don't talk more about it"

\- "I don't know what to do now"

\- "If you want to talk to him, it would be better if you do it soon, I think he is coming back to New York today"

\- "Thanks Rhodey, I'll think about what I'm going to do"

\- "See you later, Steve is reuniting the team"

\- "Sure"

Bruce is really considering going back to NY, and he plans to do it today, I couldn't stop thinking that the reason for his urgency to return was the mysterious woman he was talking about with Thor. Of course, he does not want anyone to know and pretend that all his concern is for Tony, but what if it is not? If Bruce is really interested in going back just for Tony? If there is no other woman in his life? But then again what I heard from the conversation he had with thor was repeated in my mind.

A part of me wanted to talk to him, to tell him that I hadn't forgotten the feelings I had for him, that they were still there, deep down in my being, to tell him that I couldn't be with anyone but him, because I would never have enough trust with someone to show me just as I am. But there was also another part inside me that told me that I didn't have to take the first step, that I did not need it to feel complete, I could not let him know how much he had hurt me with his departure, or how much it cost myself to show a sincere smile once I lost him.

All my decisions throughout my life had been taken listening to this last part of me, I had always let myself be guided by reason, by that wall of ice that I had built before others to avoid being vulnerable, to avoid being _human._

But now, the return of Bruce made me question if following that voice was the right thing to do, he would leave without knowing that his return had awakened in me many emotions, he will never know that my dream is still disappear with him, follow him, be by his side, give me the opportunity to have a more or less normal life.

And if I risked? Could it be enough what we still felt to try it? To overcome the obstacles around us? To have a relationship in an environment as complicated as that of the superheroes?

Apparently I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize when a door opened, no, not just a door, the door of the room where Bruce and Thor had been talking. I could see that no one expected to find me, through Bruce's eyes I saw confusion, surprise, joy and fear.

\- "Hello Natasha, good to se you"

\- "It's good to see you too Thor"

\- "Amm ... hello Natasha ... have you been out here for a long time?

\- "Hi Bruce, amm no, just a few minutes"

\- "I think I'll see you later, I hope to see us more often Nat, and what we talked about Bruce, count on me"

Thor left and once alone, Bruce and I were wrapped in an awkward silence, none of us knew what to say and it seemed that neither of us wanted to take the first step.

\- "So ..."

\- "Amm ..."

\- "I don't think this is the best thing right now Natasha"

-"What thing?"

\- "Trying to start a conversation, I don't think there is more to say after what happened a few moments ago"

\- "At that time it seemed that you had a lot to say, what was it that made you change your mind?"

\- "Nothing, I just think it's better to leave things the way they are, it's been a long time and I understand that I hurt you, just like you did with me, but I don't think it's healthy to talk about that now"

\- "That's why you're thinking about returning to New York today?"

\- "Who told you that?"

-"Doesn't matter"

\- "Anyway, yes, I want to leave today, as soon as I can"

\- "Is someone waiting for you in New York? Is that, isn't it?"

\- "What are you talking about Nat?"

\- "Nothing, don't pay any attention to me"

\- "No, tell me"

\- "I already told you, nothing"

\- "Well if you're not going to tell me anything else, I need to look for Shuri or someone who can help me to return"

\- "I think it's all then"

\- "It was good to see you again Nat, and I'm glad nothing happened to you, I couldn't have dealt with that"

\- "I say the same"

\- "I hope to see you soon Nat, you know that you will always have a friend in me"

He was saying goodbye. Bruce was really leaving, but I couldn't react, I had never faced a situation like this before and my body didn't know what to do, a part of me wanted to tell him not to leave and the other just wanted him to leave and stop saying such beautiful things. And then it happened...

\- "Bruce wait ..."

\--

 **(N/A): I don't know why but I really enjoyed writing this chapter!! Writing about Natasha is not easy because you never know what she thinks or feels so I hope I have done it well.**

 **There is still the mystery of who is the woman that Bruce and Thor talked about, I'm still in that, I have not chosen the lucky one yet but I have three possible ones in mind.**

 **What do you think of the chapter? I love the comments with your opinions and ideas of what may happen :)**

 **See y'all the next chapter...**

 **Att. Agus**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create.

Summary: The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War trying to find happiness in a world full of threats. Love is never easy when you are a superhero...

\--

 ** _Bruce's Pov_**

\- "Bruce wait"

My heart literally stopped when I heard that, it sounded almost like a whisper but loud enough to stop my steps. I could hear my heart beat furiously, I had to control myself, for more than my head would like to believe that Natasha stopped me to ask me not to leave, I knew that nothing is safe with her, sometimes things are not as one wants to believe.

I decided to turn slowly trying to calm my emotions and normalize my breathing.

\- "Yes?"

\- "I don't know how to say this, you know me and you know that I don't usually express what I feel, but I think that You and I need to talk and close our wounds"

I knew that she was right, there were many things that we needed to say to ourselves, we had hurt ourselves so unintentionally, that we deserved to be able to let off steam. But at the same time I didn't feel ready to do it. We had a meeting with death a few hours ago and I felt mentally and physically exhausted.

I didn't want to settle for Natasha being part of my past only, I wanted a presence with her and maybe, if was possible, a future on her side. However, inside of me, I knew that maybe that future would never come, even though she told me that it did not represent a danger to her, I knew that I was, it's true that I had learned to accept the hulk as a part of me, now I could even call him by his name, but that didn't make him any less dangerous.

\- "I guess you're right, we deserve this, and I would like to leave without feeling that I left you again without any explanation"

\- "Can we talk here? I mean, inside the room"

\- "Sure, please come in"

Once inside the room, it was more than obvious that for both of us it was something uncomfortable and difficult to cope with. And it hurts. Yes, because there was a moment where Natasha allowed herself to be her just with me, in my presence, and I also felt more calm being with her. Now I felt that we had returned to that time when we met for the first time after the incident in the helicarrier.

\- "I think I'll start, if you don't mind Bruce"

\- "Sure"

\- "You hurt me Bruce, like nobody else had done before. I gave you everything I could, I opened my heart, I let you know me as I am, I told you my fears, my secrets, I showed vulnerable, allowed me to behave for the first time in my life as a stupid schoolgirl excited about her first love, I made plans with you, I was willing to leave everything that I was, what for me represented stability, I was going to get away from everyone and everything just to be able to be with you. I cried, for two weeks after you left, I felt sad and hurt, but more importantly I felt betrayed, I felt that you had taken everything I had given to you, my feelings, my heart, my life and you had thrown it away at the trash, I regretted in that moment of having trusted you, of having believed that there was a future for us, and then I began to hate you, with all my strength, I wish I had never met you, I wish I could see you as a threat, but I never got it. Then I realized that maybe not everything had been your fault, that probably I had also done something wrong, It was at that moment that I decided to keep you as a memory, without having courage or trying to hate you, I started to remember you with nostalgia, when Tony said something about you i smiled, but it was a sad smile. I focused on what I had to do, come back to feel like I was before, it worked, until today. Because here I am, opening my heart again without knowing what will happen"

I was shocked, I had no idea what to say or what to do, I didn't even have a notion of what happened to my surroundings, for me there was nothing else but Nat, and in my head it kept sounding her words, over and over again. I never thought Natasha would have felt that way, obviously I wasn't prepared to hear all that.

\- "I'm sorry Natasha, my intention was never to hurt you, I always knew that I didn't deserve you, I was aware of what it represented for you open up to me. Always value that, I felt fortunate to know me as the only one who had managed to enter in your life in a profound way. I also dreamed of a future with you, it was what I loved most, you had become someone very important to me, you helped me, you understood me, you were always there for me. And I'm very sorry for hurting you, I don't know what to say or what to do to make you believe me"

\- "Do you still feel something for me Bruce?"

I didn't doubt for a moment my answer.

\- "Yes I do. And You?"

\- "Same, I still feel something for you"

\- "So what do we do now?"

We stayed several minutes in silence, each one submerged in ours thoughts. We had said so many things, so many wounds had reopened and in the same way they began to heal but, Would that be enough to try one more time? Was this the right time?

\- "First, I need you to answer something Bruce"

\- "What?"

\- "Are you going to New York? And who is the woman you talked about with Thor?"

 _Damn ... And now what do I do?_

\--

 **(N/A)** **: I almost cried writing this chapter. What do you think? What is Bruce going to do? We are so close to know if he's staying in Wakanda or not, and to know who is the mysterious woman.**

 **As always, thank you very much for your support, trust and comments encouraging me to continue.**

 **See y'all the next chapter...**

 **Att. Agus**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create.

Summary: The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War trying to find happiness in a world full of threats. Love is never easy when you are a superhero...

\--

 ** _Nat's POV_**

The conversation I had with Bruce kept repeating itself in my head. Inside of me I knew that I shouldn't have asked, there were endless answers that Bruce could have given to me, and the one he gave me had left me with an oppression in my chest.

 ** _FlashBack_**

\- "Are you going to New York? And who is the woman you talked about with Thor?"

Maybe the way to ask it was very direct, but the doubt was killing me inside. This time I wasn't willing to give everything without being sure that Bruce wanted the same thing, and that we were going to fight together for that. That's why I needed to know who he was talking about, I needed to know if there was someone who also occupied an important part not only in Bruce's life, but also in his heart.

He delayed answering what seemed like hours to me, I knew he was torn between telling me the truth or running away in an easy way. But I wasn't going to allow that, I deserved to know the truth, I was entitled to that.

\- "I want you to tell me the truth Bruce. Please"

\- "Yes. I'm going to New York. I can't stay here"

I felt as if I had been hit hard in the stomach and for a moment I felt that the air was missing. He was going to leave. Again. Without caring my feelings. I had fallen again in that plot of dreaming that there could still be something between us. I had opened my heart once more, only to witness how he threw it in the garbage.

\- "It's a joke? Is it a damn joke, Bruce?"

\- "Nat... Wait... Listen to me... It's not what you think"

\- "Oh really? It's not what I think? You can't do this to me once again. For that you looked for me?! To humiliate me again?! To see how you are always the one with the last word about what happens between us?"

\- "I'm just going to make sure that Tony is fine, that Pepper is fine. ONCE I DO THAT, I RETURN! Why do you always have to think the worst of me? I can't be the only bad in this story Nat. Don't blame me if this has not worked"

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Have you let me explain what happened? Do you have any idea of what I have lived for two years? I LOST MY LIFE NAT! I was two fucking years trapped inside the other guy. I don't even know who I am! I feel that I'm in a world that is not mine. And the first thing I find when I go back to being myself is that there is a villain who wants to destroy humanity. AND HE DID IT!! And I just want to know if my best friend is fine! If he is alive, or, if I also lost him"

Very few times I had run out of words. I always felt that I could deal with everything. But I was wrong. At the moment I didn't know what to do or say. I didn't even feel like I had control of myself.

Never imagine that Bruce had been through that. I didn't believe it. He had been the Hulk for two years.

\- "Bruce I..."

\- "No. Now you hear me. Did you want to know things? All right... Listen. What else did you ask me? Oh yeah! Her name is _Betty_ and she's my _ex gilrfriend,_ the _first love of my life._ And yes, I want to know if she is okay, as you probably heard it, is someone very special to me"

What do you do in situations like this? You cry? You scream? You run away? What was it that I had to do? I definitely didn't know.

\- "You... You still love her?"

\- "No"

\- "So why do you want to know about her?"

\- "Tell me something, are you worried for Clint?"

\- "Yes"

\- "Are you in love whit him?"

\- "What? No!"

\- "There you have your answer"

Bruce really knew how to win an argument. I was thinking about what to answer when someone knocked on the door, seconds later the sister of T'Challa entered the room.

\- "I'm sorry for the interruption, but Captain Rogers asked me to tell you that they are waiting for you, Miss Romanoff"

\- "Thanks, I'll be there in a minute"

Shuri gave a slight nod and when she was about to leave the room, Bruce's voice stopped her.

\- "Excuseme, You are Shuri right?"

\- "Indeed I am"

\- "I was looking for you, I was wondering if you could help me find a way to get back to New York as soon as possible?"

\- "Sure. Follow me please"

\- "Bruce..."

\- "I think we've finished talking Natasha. There is nothing more to say or do. We said what we had to say. I wish you the best, and rest assured i'll see you soon"

And then he left the room, but a part of me felt that he was also coming out of my life.

 ** _End of the FlashBack_**

The meeting with the team seemed eternal for me, maybe because I had not paid attention to anything at all. But I had no head for that. The only thing I could think about is how long it would take me to see Bruce again. Would I be willing to wait? Would I sit here waiting for him? The answer was clear...

 _No, I Would not_

\--

 **(N/A):** **Apologies... Apologies and more apologies for the delay. But here's the new chapter!!! What do you think?**

 **I would love to see Bruce with more temper in the movies, but I also love him just like he is.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter...**

 **Att. Agus**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create

Summary: The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War trying to find happiness in a world full of threats. Love is never easy when you are a superhero...

\--

 ** _Bruce's POV_**

I left leaving half of my heart inside that room and with the encouragement for the floors. Although I didn't know why it surprised me, I was always aware of how unlikely it was to build a relationship or a future with Natasha, but not for that, it hurt less. It hurt me that Natacha did not understand how important Tony is to me, he is my best friend, the first person who saw in me something more than a green giant. He saw _Bruce_ , the person, the scientist, the man who has trouble talking to someone for more than five minutes.

But with him was different, I could spend hours talking to him, and it was not always about science, sometimes we talked about his relationship with Pepper, about some plans we had or about our past. He was the first person I told that I was beginning to feel something for Natasha, he was always there to listen to me, with everything and his peculiar sense of humor, he always made me feel wanted.

That's why now I couldn't just stand by without knowing if he's okay. Not after everyone had turned their backs on him.

\- "It would have been wonderful if you had stayed longer with us Doctor Banner"

Shuri's voice took me out of my thoughts, we had a few minutes reviewing the last details to be able to leave. I was still surprised at how smart she was at her young age, sje knew perfectly well what I was talking about, and even a little more, I hadn't had this " _scientific_ " connection with anyone besides Tony. I could imagine the three of us working together on some project, talking about research and technology for hours.

\- "I would have liked to spend more time with you and work together Shuri. But I really have to leave, although if you let me, I would like to follow you in touch, and maybe be able to visit someday. Or, if you prefer, you can go to New York and look for me"

\- "Count on that Doc"

We were finishing certain details, when a noise interrupted the pleasant silence in which Shuri and I had engaged. It was like a beep, like the sound of a cell phone when it says that the battery is full. Shuri placed what looked like a bracelet with several balls, and unfold a hologram of the entrance of the palace, was then that I noticed what was happening.

A ship had entered Wakanda, and by Shuri's reaction I could tell that it was an unknown ship. Without saying a word Shuri left the room and I went after her, whatever it was happening, it was also of my concern.

Once we reached the palace gates, we met with Steve, Natasha and Rhodey who were already there. We wait for the ship to settle down and land correctly. Nobody made any move, nor did try to approach.

\- "Does anyone recognize the ship?"

We all answered no to the question Shuri asked.

The doors of the ship were finally opened and a _woman_ or _robot_ came out of it. I wouldn't know how to describe her, she was blue, but her body was composed by _pieces_. Different pieces, in fact.

\- "Who are you?"

Steve's voice made us leave the astonishment that the arrival of the mysterious woman had brought us.

\- "My name is Nebula"

She definitely was not from any known planet, what kind of name is that?

\- " _She's with me Rogers, leave the drama"_

What the f...? That was the voice of... TONY. No, it was not just his voice, TONY STARK was coming out of that ship. He looked hurt, with several blows in his face and was covered in _dust._ He had a slight limp in his left leg, and he covered his abdomen with his arm.

But none of that mattered to me, the only thing I knew was that my best friend was alive and he was in front of me. Rhodey thought the same as me, I could read it in his body language. Steve and Natasha were another case, they were in shock, no one was moving, if it weren't because I could see the movement of their breaths I would think they were dead.

Rhodey and I did not waste time and we immediately approached to Tony. We embrace him carefully so as not to hurt him. We helped him to support himself and Shuri told us that there was a bedroom where we could take him, I imagined that it was where we checked Vision.

Steve and Natasha followed us silently to the same room where we checked Vision, we laid Tony on the stretcher and gave her space to Shuri so she could prepare what was necessary to revise him.

\- "You don't know how happy and relieved I am to know that you are alive and well Tony"

\- "Relax green man, I was not going to miss the opportunity to keep getting out of your boxes now that you're back"

Yes, that is the Tony that I remembered and that I had missed. Shuri started to check Tony, I helped her in one thing or another, but obviously the technology was more advanced and Shuri knew a lot, so it was not very difficult. Tony, like me, was impressed with Shuri's intelligence. He told her that in New York she will always be able to count on him and with the facilities to work together.

\- "Bruce"

Natasha's voice made her stop looking at Tony and Shuri.

\- "Yes?"

\- "Can we go out for a moment?"

\- "Okay"

I told Tony and Shuri that I was coming back in a moment, Tony gave me his classic look of "I know what's going to happen" and then another look that I didn't know how to interpret.

\- "What do you want to tell me, Natasha?"

\- "I want to know what you plan to do now that Tony is here, and that you have been able to verify that he is well"

\- "I don't know, this changes a lot of things"

\- "I'm just gonna say it once Bruce"

\- "What?"

\- "I don't want you to leave"

\- "Can I know why?"

\- "For this..."

I didn't have time to react, the next thing I felt was Nagahsa's lips over mine.

 _Oh God, Natasha was kissing me ..._

\--

 **(N/A)** **: I have no excuse I know, sorry for the delay, but I've been a little busy and I'm writing as the ideas come out in my head.**

 **Whay do you think? You didn't see that coming? Thanks for all the support and comments. Love you.**

 **See y'all the next chapter...**

 **Att. Agus**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: As you know, the characters are not mine, they are owned by Marvel, I just borrow them to dream and create

Summary: The story of Bruce and Natasha after the events of Infinity War trying to find happiness in a world full of threats. Love is never easy when you are a superhero...

\--

 ** _Nat's POV_**

I didn't know where that impulse had come from, I just allowed myself to let go for once for what my heart wanted. I had to admit that I had dreamed several times with this moment, and that, in my mind, I kept remembering the first and only then kiss, that we had shared. There was no better feeling than Bruce corresponding to this kiss with the same intensity as me.

It's not that I was an insecure person, or that I needed someone's love to be happy, but the fact that bruce did not reject me, made a pleasant sensation settle in my chest, like a little hope that told me that maybe, now, we had a chance to try it. I knew that our relationship was never going to be one hundred percent normal, or like the other couples, but that was not why we were willing to not try.

Slowly, Bruce and I separated, I could still feel the fast beating of my heart, Bruce had his eyes closed and was slightly opening them. Once our eyes met, I received a sincere smile, full of many emotions, but above all, of a lot of love. I returned it in the same way and wait for him to say something.

\- "Nat, I don't know what to say, I do not want you to think that this hasn't meant something to me, because he has done it, I'm just afraid"

\- "Afraid of what, Bruce?"

\- "To do things badly, to hurt you, to not be enough for you, that maybe you realize that I'm not the same one you fell in love with almost three years ago. But above all,to lose you, that something happens that makes us separate, I couldn't go through that again, Nat"

\- "I'm scared too, Bruce, I'm afraid that at some point things will overtake us and you decide to leave again"

\- "I won't"

\- "You were about to do it before Tony showed up here, Bruce"

\- "It was not going to be the same, I just wanted to make sure he was alive and good, I was not thinking of disappearing again from your life, Nat"

\- "We need to trust each other Bruce, if we want this to work, we have to always tell us how we feel, I know that I am the most complicated in that, but you have to work with your fears"

\- "I know, I'm willing to do everything I can to make things work this time"

\- "Me too, now please answer my question, what's going to happen now that you know Tony is fine?"

\- "I need to talk some things first with him, Nat. Then I think I'll be able to give you an answer, but I want you to be sure I'm not going to let you go"

That made me unconsciously smile, I knew how important Tony was to him, and the fact that he put our relationship in some way, before his relationship with Tony to make a decision, felt good. I also had things to solve, I had to talk to Steve to find out what our next movements were, he was not going to leave alone the team.

\- "I think we should go in Bruce, know how Tony is, and avoid gossip"

\- "Yes, thanks Nat for giving me a second chance, I will do my best to show you that it is worth risking for me"

\- "I've never doubted it's worth it, Bruce"

He approached and gave me a little touch on the lips, then turn around and open the door so I could pass. We had not taken long, so everything was more or less the same, Shuri was finishing checking on Tony while he was talking with Rhodey, Steve was in a chair in the corner looking towards one of the windows in silence. I knew how difficult and uncomfortable this was for him, in some way it was also for me, given that the last meeting I had with Tony did not end in the best way.

I knew Tony had felt betrayed by me, at that time, I was one of the few people that he felt trustworthy, I was also one of the few original members that remained, and although at first I supported him unconditionally, in the end I tended that the problem was not the accords, or who was right, that had become something personal. Maybe the way I act was not the right one, but I also knew that I could not stand with my arms crossed, Steve was also my friend, I knew what Barnes meant to him.

\- "Hey Bruce, is lip gloss what you have on your lips?"

Tony's question brought me back to reality, I knew he was not going to miss an opportunity to do that kind of joke, if Bruce had noticed, he would know that I was not using lip gloss, instead of that, his cheeks took a slight flush that went out all over his face taking me out a little smile and made Tony laugh. Bruce came over to say something to Tony, I could not hear what it was, but I imagined that he was telling him not to do that kind of joke, Tony answered something that made Bruce go redder and Tony laughed hard.

\- "Stop embarrassing Bruce, Tony"

Rhodey said that while trying to hide his laughter, a clear sign of how much fun this situation seemed to him. It was clear that I could not intervene, the situation was between them three, so I decided to approach to Rogers to talk to him.

\- "You okay, Steve?"

\- "Yes, it's just that, I don't know how to behave with Tony, I don't want to bother him but at the same time I want to fix things with him"

\- "Especially now, with everything that happened, the team must be more united than ever, Steve, we need to clarify things with Tony"

\- "Do you think I should be the one to take the first step?"

\- "I think so, but calm, you will not be alone, come"

I got up and started walking towards Tony, I could feel Steve behind me, I knew that this would not be easy, but it was worth trying, not only for me, for Steve or for Tony, but for Bruce, I didn't want his friendship with Tony was affected by my decisions. Rhodey was the first to notice our presence, so he whisper something to Bruce and Tony that made them both turn their heads towards us. I decided it was going to be me that will speak first.

\- "Tony, can we talk?"

Tony fixed his gaze on me for a second, then directed it towards Steve, did that three times before sighing.

\- "Ok, let's talk"

\- "We leave you alone"

Bruce and Rhodey made an attempt to leave but Tony stopped them before moving on.

\- "No, stay, you are my only friends, I think it's time for you to listen to what happened"

While saying that, Tony's gaze focused on Steve, was full of anger, resentment and pain, then directed towards me and a strange sensation ran through my body. _Something told me that this was not going to end well..._

\--

 **(A/N): I can only ask for forgiveness about a hundred times.**

 **See y'all the next chapter**

 **Att. Agus**


End file.
